blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race to Eagle Rock/Gallery/1
Prologue: Getting on Swoops S2E17 Special guest credit.png S2E17 Monster Machines racing through the streets.png S2E17 Blaze driving.png S2E17 Starla and Darington driving.png S2E17 Stripes driving.png S2E17 Zeg driving.png S2E17 Monster Machines approach a pipe.png S2E17 Blaze stands ready.png S2E17 Blaze jumps into the pipe.png S2E17 Blaze drives through the pipe.png S2E17 Starla drives through the pipe.png S2E17 Darington drives through the pipe.png S2E17 Stripes drives through the pipe.png S2E17 Zeg drives through the pipe.png S2E17 Blaze jumps out of the pipe.png|Whoo-Hoo! S2E17 Hey, check it out.png|Hey! Check it out! AJ and I are going for a drive... S2E17 Monster Machines regroup.png|With all our Monster Machine Friends. S2E17 Monster Machines hear a helicopter.png S2E17 AJ "Do you hear that?".png S2E17 Blaze "It kinda sounds like...".png S2E17 Swoops coming out of the sky.png S2E17 Swoops appears.png S2E17 Swoops flies down to the Monster Machines.png S2E17 Swoops flying through the air.png S2E17 Blaze calling to Swoops.png S2E17 Swoops invites everyone to ride.png S2E17 Blaze's friends happily agree.png S2E17 Blaze "Come on, everybody".png S2E17 Monster Machines about to board Swoops.png S2E17 Blaze jumps into Swoops.png S2E17 Starla jumps into Swoops.png S2E17 Darington jumps into Swoops.png S2E17 Stripes jumping off the ramp.png S2E17 Zeg jumps into Swoops.png S2E17 Swoops ready to go.png S2E17 Swoops hears Crusher.png S2E17 Crusher coming up the street.png S2E17 Crusher wants to come too.png S2E17 Crusher jumping off the ramp.png S2E17 Crusher jumps into Swoops.png S2E17 Swoops "Anyone else?".png S2E17 Pickle coming up the street.png S2E17 Pickle also wants to ride.png S2E17 Pickle jumping off the ramp.png S2E17 Pickle jumping into Swoops.png S2E17 Pickle sitting with the others.png S2E17 Compartment closes.png S2E17 Swoops "This could get bumpy".png S2E17 Swoops flies away from Axle City.png Approaching VelocityVille S2E17 Swoops flying over the forest.png S2E17 Swoops flies higher.png S2E17 Swoops in the clouds.png S2E17 Monster Machines enjoying the ride.png S2E17 Swoops flipping through the air.png S2E17 Blaze sees something below.png S2E17 VelocityVille.png S2E17 Hill resembling a loop-de-loop.png S2E17 Red race car driving through town.png S2E17 Race cars going about their lives.png S2E17 Race cars going somewhere.png S2E17 Race cars gather at stadium.png S2E17 Swoops "definitely a race alright".png|"Yep. That is definitely a race, Alright." S2E17 Starting line.png|"Looks like the racetrack..." S2E17 Through a forest.png|"...goes through a forest..." S2E17 Over a great big river.png|"...over a great big river..." S2E17 Finish line.png|"...all the way to a finish line..." S2E17 Full view of Eagle Rock.png|"...at the top of Eagle Rock!" S2E17 Monster Machines looking down.png S2E17 Blaze's friends want to race.png S2E17 Blaze "Let's get down there and join the race".png S2E17 Crusher "That's a race for race cars".png S2E17 Blaze "I can take care of that".png Transformation into race cars S2E17 Blaze shining his foglights.png S2E17 Blueprint screen appears.png S2E17 Cargo bay turns scientific.png S2E17 Blaze "Engineering race cars!".png|"Engineering...race cars!" S2E17 Race car blueprint.png S2E17 Slick tires.png|Slick tires! S2E17 Super charged engine.png|Super charged engine! S2E17 Aerodynamic shape.png|Aerodynamic shape! S2E17 Blaze ready to transform.png S2E17 Blaze jumps through the race car blueprint.png S2E17 Blaze transforms into a race car.png S2E17 Race Car Blaze lands in the stadium.png S2E17 Darington "I've gotta try that!".png|"Whoa! I've gotta try that." S2E17 Darington jumps through the race car blueprint.png S2E17 Darington transforms into a race car.png S2E17 Darington "I'm a race car!".png|"I'm a race car." S2E17 Stripes transforms into a race car.png|Rawr! S2E17 Starla transforms into a race car.png|Yee-haw! S2E17 Zeg transforms into a race car.png|Zeg! S2E17 Monster Machines as race cars.png S2E17 Blaze "Now we're ready to race".png S2E17 Monster Machines hear Crusher.png S2E17 Crusher transforms into a race car.png S2E17 Crusher checking himself out.png S2E17 Crusher hears Pickle.png S2E17 Pickle transforms into a race car.png S2E17 Crusher "Uh-oh".png|Uh Oh. S2E17 Pickle crashes into Crusher.png S2E17 Pickle standing on Crusher's head.png S2E17 Pickle looking at his spoiler.png S2E17 Pickle excited and Crusher exasperated.png The race begins S2E17 Another view of VelocityVille Stadium.png S2E17 Becky Checkerflag announces the start of the Race to Eagle Rock.png S2E17 Race cars cheering in the stands.png S2E17 Swoops "Better get to the starting line".png S2E17 Blaze says hi to Rally, Dash and Fender.png S2E17 Dash "That Blaze sure is fast".png S2E17 Darington passes Rally, Dash and Fender.png S2E17 Stripes passes Rally, Dash and Fender.png S2E17 Starla passes Rally, Dash and Fender.png S2E17 Zeg passes Rally, Dash and Fender.png S2E17 Everyone lines up.png S2E17 Racers all lined up.png S2E17 Mark Setgo arrives.png S2E17 Mark addressing the racers.png|"Rev your engines, check your shocks. Don't stop 'til you get to Eagle Rock!" S2E17 Starla revs her engine.png|On your mark... S2E17 Blaze ready to race.png S2E17 Crusher ready to race.png|Get set... S2E17 Mark "Go!".png|Goooooooo!!!!! S2E17 Racers rocket out of the start.png S2E17 Racers begin the race.png S2E17 Blaze zooms down the track.png S2E17 Purple race car zooms down the track.png S2E17 White race car zooms down the track.png S2E17 Green race car zooms down the track.png S2E17 Monster Machines "Race cars, rev it up!".png|Race cars, rev it up! The ride of our lives! S2E17 Monster Machines ride down a hill.png S2E17 Monster Machines enter a loop-de-loop.png S2E17 Blaze in the loop.png S2E17 Monster Machines exit the loop.png S2E17 Monster Machines turn a bend.png S2E17 Monster Machines enter the forest.png S2E17 Starla gets her lasso ready.png S2E17 Top of tree gets lassoed.png S2E17 Starla swinging on her lasso.png S2E17 Starla lands behind Blaze.png S2E17 Zeg jumps off the track.png S2E17 Zeg lands next to Blaze.png S2E17 Monster Machines turn the corner.png S2E17 Monster Machines enter a tunnel.png S2E17 Darington driving upside down.png S2E17 Monster Machines drive through the tunnel.png S2E17 Darington jumps out of the tunnel.png S2E17 Rest of Monster Machines leave the tunnel.png S2E17 Stripes jumps onto a tree.png S2E17 Stripes jumps away.png S2E17 Stripes lands next to Blaze.png S2E17 AJ driving.png S2E17 AJ shifts gears.png S2E17 Blaze leads the pack.png S2E17 Zeg, Darington and Starla follow behind.png S2E17 Monster Machines enter a twist.png S2E17 Monster Machines reach a jump.png S2E17 Blaze jumps high.png S2E17 Stripes jumps high.png S2E17 Zeg jumps high.png S2E17 Darington jumps high.png S2E17 Starla jumps high.png To return to the Race to Eagle Rock episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries